Angel, Demon, Vampires!
by Sparkles X3
Summary: Rin is an angel, that died when her mother was pregnant with her, she gets a chance to relive life, in the vampire world. But she can vist the human world Len is a demon that has to take care of her, but a vampire took something or SOMEONE from him, how will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Rin pov

Hi my name is Rin, I am fourteen years old, and I am dead... I died in my mothers stomach in a fire. A man set our house on fire, and my mom and I died, my dad is on earth still, but is not remarrying. My father and mother were rich and happily in love. Well now you know I am an angel. Then I walked up to god and he spoke

"Rin you are an angle that has never sined, ever, even though it's because you died young, you are the kindest soul I ever met. So I want you to bring peace to the Vampire world."

I nodded if the lord wanted me to do that I must.

Len pov

Hay my name is Len! I am a demon, fourteen! And just finished trashing a house, breaking a girls heart, and got a banana. Then Idot a message form the 'master' aka deival

"Len you are going to protect Rin, she is an Angel, the best Angel around"

"What is in it for me!"

"One you gat to kill vampires, two you can see your sister again"

I am soo doing this! My Sister was everything to me! She became a vampire, so I could never see her. After she left I became insane. I never loved, trusted, I just be me a trouble maker, playboy.

Time skip

Rin pov

Well I am here, there is no sun light here, I am scared of being alone in the dark! I started to cry, my wings flapped, but I did not fly up, cause I was moving them all sorts of directions.

"Stop crying"

Len pov

I heard a voice to tell someone to stop crying, I look and I see a vampire and an Angel? Oh thats right I came here to protect her... Well vampire you are going down!

Rin pov

"*sniff* sorry, hi I am Rin"

"CUL, your an angel?"

I noddedand she smiled. I got up but when I did I cut myself because of a thorn on the vines.

She sinffed the air and gasped, her mouth started to water. And her K9 teeth grew into fangs.

"Your blood is so pure... The smell... It's so sweet, you do have a very pure heart miss Rin..."

"Thanks?"

She pinned me to a tree and started to lick my neck. And I started to cry

"Please don't... Please! Help me someone!"

"Don't draw a crowed, someone may want to eat you after I am done."

Then a boy my age tackled CUL and she started to hiss.

"Where is MY SISTER!"

"Oh Lenka? I made a feast out of her, but she is at home, once I eat this angel you can have her back, this angel has blood richer, and sweeter than her's. And I think Rin can cook better to"

"Wait so what do you all mean, why is there a demon? And sister? I am really lost"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo sorry I am late like way late D: I am really busy so ya... I know it's short but I will try to update soon...**

Rin pov

"Stupid b*tch!" Len shouted at CUL

what is that? It sounds like a bad word, but I don't know...

Len ran up to CUL and punched her in the nose, leave a bloody broken nose, kneed her in the stomach. With his sharp nails left gashes on her right leg.

She stepped back and hissed she looked like she was done for.

"I want your death to be slow, painful, and lonely... So I will leave you here"

Len started to walk of but CUL pinned Len to a tree, dug her nails into his flesh so he would not punch her again, and licked the blood streaming from the cuts she made on his body.

"Nasty blood, blood of someone that has sinned... " CUL hissed

CRUNCH!

She BIT HIM?

Len hissed in pain, CUL laughed but was also in pain.

"I be BACK to take the angel, with sweet blood" she flew off into the night.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think _PRINCESS"_

"Hay! thats mean!"

"Help me get up."

i nodded, but cause I am weak, I tried to help him up. And failed.

i fell onto him... His face is in between my... Breast...

Len pov

Crap, crap, crap!

How could she fall? Nobody is that weak!

I opened my eyes cause I felt something warm and soft on them. Her breast, in MY face.

I have to say the view an't bad, she is freaking HAWT- I mean cute- I MEAN- ughhh forget it!

"Hay you mind getting of me?" I muttered

she got of and bowed and sprinted into the sunset.

Baka

time skip

"Rin! Rin! Rin! Crap where are you!"

"She ran that way"

i looked up to see my old friend Miku standing on a branch of a very tall pine tree.

"Miku? how are you here?"

"Kaito was a vampire, I drank his blood."

"Miku don't tell me that you were having IT and yo-"

"NO! No... Its not like that, it happened when we were kissing and he bit his lip."

"Oh"

after a couple of minutes Miku spoke again.

"The others are vampires too expect! the rich ones..."

"Figures"

A minute passed

"So demon, how is the angel, she is cute right?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You were a playboy Len, I think you still are. But this girl doesn't deserve heart break, and if you kiss her... You know what will happen..."

"So she will turn into a demon, like me..."

"But she is a kind girl, I can still smell her sweet blood, I wonder what type of blood she has..."

"Miku you can track her?"

"Ya, her blood is such a sweet smell, any vampire could smell her blood from miles away."

"So any vampire can -"

"Yep! She will get bitten soon."

With that I ran into the dark forest, Miku though she should come too, plus she can find help me find Rin faster.

Rin was at a tree curled up in a ball, sleeping.

"Kawii~" Miku sang

her wings covered her body(mostly) but I could tell that her cloths were torn.

"Is she bleeding? Len clean the blood now! I will try-"

her fangs got sharper, and grew. Her mouth watered.

Rin woke up, flapped her wings, and it snapped Miku out of her 'trance'.

"Where am i?"

"Uhh... Vampire land?"

"Oh... I wanta go back... to see... pa-"

She fell asleep... again...

"Len come on we better get to the house, carry Rin there k?"

"One what house, Two Why?"

"Kaito's house, and because i said so!"

"that is not a good reason!"

"Fine you are a guy it looks weird if a girl carries a girl!"

"...fine..."

time skip

Rin pov

i woke up in a all black room... Well there is navy too but still! there was no lighting what-so-ever

"you up?"

"AHHHHH!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Really sorry for my lateness but school and homework and cosplaying, and anime... but mostly school and homework. AAAAANY WAY! On to the story! hope you like it peeps!  
**

Rin pov

"AAHHHHHHHH!"

that was me... YELLING ON THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!

I threw everything i could get my could get my hands on at whatever surprised me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! OH MY F**KING GOD RIN!"

"DO NOT USE THE LORDS NAME IN VAIN CREEP!"

"Rinny~ are you up... Oh... You are! That's great! now could you stop throwing stuff at Len?" Miku said

"Hu? No I am not throwing stuff at Len i am throwing at that creep..." i said

Miku turned on the lights and said...

"Rin... You know-"

"OH MY I AM SOOO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

"Ya Rin i knew that... So angels are wrong some times... SEE MIKU I TOLD YOU!"

"SHUT YOUR FACE LEN! I DON'T GIVE A F**K!"

I crawled into a corner while they yelled... a lot...

"BUT I WON! YOU OWE ME A LOT OF BANANAS B*TCH!"

"?" **(All of the ? are Rin and how confused she is)**

"I WILL NOT GIVE ONE OF THOSE SICKENING FRUITS"

"THEIR NOT A FRUIT! THERE A HERB ASS H*LE!"

"?"

"WHAT THE F**K! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!"

"?"

"CAUSE I AM LEN, SO I AM AWESOME!"

"OH MY F**CKING GOD! YOU ARE-"

"STOOOOP EVERYTHING!"

"..."

"Thank you, as you know i am an angel so NEVER use the lord's name in vain, and even then it is a really bad thing to yell..."

they looked at each other like that they were annoyed... Oh no they hate me!

With that I started to cry...

Len pov

WTF! What did I do now?! Was it the cussing!? I dont get this girl i mean angel... wait she is still a girl... that's not the point!

"Rin I AM SO SORRY!" Miku wailed

Wow she is an ass-kisser...

Rin was STILL CRYING!

Okay what did she want?! Are all angels like this?! Well it doesn't help that she is a GIRL!

"NONE OF YOU LIKE ME!"

What?

Miku pov

first of FINALLY I GET A POV!

second did i ever say that? no i DIDN'T!

"Rin I never said-"

"But you thought it! You all HATE MEE~!"

"LEN WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"NOTHING!"

"WAAAHHHH~~~!" Rin Cryied

"HEYYY~~~~~~ I smell good food~!"

"KAITO!? Why are you here? And this GIRL is NOT FOOD!"

"Opps... well girly you smell good '' he said with a face like this ^.^

This is why I LOVE HIM~! He makes everything sound so nice!

"NOOO~~! I AM GOING TO GET EATEN BY A SCARY MAN!"

Rin... Kaito is not scary... he is my BF!

"No i won't eat you~!"

"You won't?"

"Yep"

"*Sniff* NII-SAN!" Rin said while tackling Kaito in one of those hugs you ONLY see in animes..."

Wait so... a random angel that i just meet, that I let into my home is crying and hugging my boyfriend... this picture... it does not work for me...

"RIN GET OFF OF MY BOY FRIEND!" I screamed

"Nii-san! Save me! Miku-chan is being a meany!" she whined like a little kid

"Miku! Don't be mean to Nee-chan!"

"WHAT!? YOU ARE TAKING HER SIDE!?"

Rin started to cry even more.

"Yep"

"WHY!?"

"Umm... I can't tell you..."

"Tell, ME NOW!"

"I CAN'T MIKU! NOT NOW ESPECIALLY! I will tell you A LOT later on, and when I do tell you we need to be in private..."

"Oh... Okay~!"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO WERE FIGHTING A SECOND AGO!" Len yelled

"SO! TRUE LOVE BEATS ALL!" I shouted

**(While Miku and Len are yelling and fighting Kaito and Rin have a chat)**

Normal pov Rin and Kaito side of conversation thingy...

"Nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"How to Miku-nee and Len-sama know each other?"

*shatter* went the now broken vase that len threw

"First of sama? Second when Len and Miku were human their were friends"

*smash*

"Nii-san Miku-nee broke the lamp..."

"It's okay, that's normal."

*snap*

"so... It is okay that Len broke the table too?"

"yep"

*crash*

"Miku-nee broke the freezer..."

"NOOOO MY ICE CREAM~!"

"Umm Nii-san, how are you going to pay for all the things that Miku-nee and Len-sama broke?"

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! _MIKU~ LEN~ DID YOU TWO BREAK MY FREEZER~? THE ONE WITH ALL OF MY ICE CREAM?~_"

Miku pov

"Umm... LEN/MIKU DID IT!"

"..."

"WE ARE SO SORRY DON'T KILL US PLEASE!"

"Nii-san? Do you have to kill them?" Rin asked

Kaito's expression softened "Of course not! I am sorry Nee-chan!"

Rin smiled and skipped away

why is Kaito so friendly with her...


End file.
